Pokémon: Invasion
by Criminal Scrub
Summary: The gym leaders of Sinnoh get a rather unwarranted visit by some people who think they control the power of the region.


…

 **Pokémon** : Invasion

11:37 PM

Hearthome City Gym

…

The gym was dimly lit only by a few Duskull braziers along the sides of the battlefield. It was hard to make out anything **,** although Fantina, the local gym leader, didn't mind the dark. Neither did her ghost pokémon. In a little office-like room to the side of the battlefield, Fantina worked on some paperwork Lucian had left a few days before, and a Gengar stood next to her, curiously watching. When the final form had been filled out, the purple ball gown draped gym leader sighed in relief. "Rubis, could you take this to the outbox for me?" She tiredly asked, handing the papers to the Gengar. It happily complied, shadow sneaking away, and outside the gym.

Fantina got up from the chair, stretching her very sore back, and began packing her things. Never again would she put off that much paperwork in favor of judging (and participating in) contests. She stepped out of the office and onto the battlefield, purse lazily thrown over her shoulder. She deemed herself dead tired, and chuckled to herself at the irony in her own thoughts. Just as she was about to leave however, the glass doors of the gym slid open, which made Fantina jump in surprise. It was far too late to be accepting any challenges, and Fantina didn't know if she had the patience to deal with some kid at the moment. She turned around with a smile on her face nonetheless, expecting to find a teenager, but was met with three people, probably in their twenties instead. Two men and a woman. This caught Fantina off guard, however older challengers weren't that rare.

"A bit late for a challenge, wouldn't you say?" Fantina chuckled, but stopped when met with no response. After awkwardly clearing her throat, she added, "What brings you three at such a late hour?"

After a quick whisper between the three of them, the woman stepped forward, withdrawing an ultra ball. "We're here to make a few demands," The woman stated coldly. Following her words, a Hitmonlee emerged from the ultra ball and stood at her side.

Fantina only frowned.

"Oh… You're some of _them_ , aren't you?" She asked in a rather annoyed tone. "Well I'm afraid I won't be complying to whatever demands you have." Fantina began to withdraw pokéballs from her purse, but immediately froze after hearing a _click_. The gym leader hastily looked up, finding the two men now aiming pistols at her direction.

"We're _here_ to make a few demands," the woman repeated, harsher this time. Fantina lowered the pokéballs back into the purse, and hastily raised her arms. "Fine."

She wasn't the type of gym leader to give up so easily however. Her eyes caught glimpse of a new shadow which appeared behind the three, and she knew exactly what to do. In a swift motion, Fantina clapped her hands together, which prompted all the flames in the Duskull braziers to extinguish, shrouding the entire room in total darkness.

The only things visible were the ominous glowing red eyes of a Gengar.

Immediately, the room was filled with only three noises: screams of terror, panicked gunshots, and the cackling of a ghost pokémon. Fantina immediately dove to cover behind one of the braziers, and watched as the events unfolded. Every gunshot illuminated the room, if only for a brief second, but it allowed her to clearly see what was going on.

 _Bang_.

The woman was sucker punched to the floor.

 _Bang, bang_.

One of the men was dragged into the shadows, and his screaming was suddenly absent.

 _Bang, bang, bang, bang_.

The woman had brandished her own weapon, unloading multiple shots into the Gengar, all of which were in vain. The bullets only passed through the ghost, hitting the wall behind it.

 _Bang_.

Both the Hitmonlee and woman were thrown against opposite walls.

 _Bang, click, click, click, click_.

Only one more gunshot was heard, following which was the panicked swearing of the final man. A new light source formed in the center of the battlefield, a dark, purple energy. It took the form of a circle, and was quickly launched across the gym, hitting the very faint silhouette. The shadow ball attack effectively silenced the man.

After a few moments of nothing, Fantina hastily got up from her hiding spot. She clapped twice, which reignited the flames on the braziers, and she was able to clearly see the scene laid out in front of her. Two unconscious people, an unconscious pokémon, and another person who was currently missing.

"Good job Rubis," Fantina said, standing over the bodies. "Can you fetch the straggler? I'd rather not have an armed criminal running around the city." With that order, the Gengar disappeared back into the shadows with a cackle. She pulled out her phone, and dialed the local authorities. "It's Fantina. We have… A situation here. My gym, there are two-"

Rubis promptly reappeared, throwing a now unconscious man onto the ground, giggling slightly when he landed on his face.

"-three unconscious trainers who need to be detained."

…

 **Okay this was something completely experimental to get back into the swing of writing Pokémon related content, and might also continue to add to this story at a later time, when it becomes relevant. However in the meantime, I'd suggest keeping an eye out for potential activity in the next few days… ;)**


End file.
